Neon lights
by Jonas lives forever
Summary: Life can hurt. That's natural. People can get hurt. You may get so hurt you automatically put your guard up, blocking out everyone. Yet, there is always one person that can break down that barrier. Your soul mate. You never know where you will meet this person. Club, cinema, or maybe, a chatroom ;) Short Jemi oneshot. Set in Neon lights chatroom, in 2010. They are both 18.


**_A/N: I've never written anything like this, so tell me what you think. I know it's not perfect :) _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

**NEON LIGHTS CHATROOM**

_NeverBeenHurt has logged on…_

_GottaFindYou has logged on…_

* * *

GottaFindYou: Hello

NeverBeenHurt: … :)

GottaFindYou: What a nice hello.

NeverBeenHurt: Sarcasm?

GottaFindYou: Nope! XD

NeverBeenHurt: ...

GottaFindYou: Sup?

NeverBeenHurt: Why would you ask that?

GottaFindYou: Pardon?

NeverBeenHurt: I mean, we haven't spoken before, so why be so colloquial as if we we're friends?...

GottaFindYou: Wow, um... ok... How are you?

NeverBeenHurt: Very well, thank you.

GottaFindYou: ... Not gonna return the question?

NeverBeenHurt: Why? That information has no relevance to me.

GottaFindYou: Direct, I like that ;)

NeverBeenHurt: (Rolls eyes)

GottaFindYou: Eye roller? HOT!

NeverBeenHurt: ... Are you serious?

GottaFindYou: What? :D

NeverBeenHurt: (Rolls eyes)

GottaFindYou: 2? God, you're killing me here girl!

NeverBeenHurt: How do you know I'm a girl?

GottaFindYou: 1- A guy would answer a Sup. 2- Guys don't generally say things like 'colloquial'. 3-Guys don't roll their eyes that much. 4- No guy would have their name be NeverBeenHurt.

NeverBeenHurt: ...

GottaFindYou: You ok?

NeverBeenHurt: ... Good observational skills...

GottaFindYou: I know! :D

NeverBeenHurt: So...

GottaFindYou: MARSHMALLOWS!

NeverBeenHurt: What? Lol.

GottaFindYou: You just said Lol! Score Joe!

NeverBeenHurt: You know you just told me your name, right?

GottaFindYou: Well, you probably want to know the name of your future husband ;)

NeverBeenHurt: I'm married. Killed my husband with a knife last week though. Drunk again :)

GottaFindYou: Oh...

NeverBeenHurt: Lol. I'm joking.

GottaFindYou: Thank god! Cuz when we're married, I don't want to have to stay up all night making sure you won't kill me!

NeverBeenHurt: ... Suuuuuure, I definitely wouldn't kill you...

GottaFindYou: (Gasp) I thought I meant something to you! We're soul mates. But you obviously don't even care! (Cries).

NeverBeenHurt: (Giggles)

GottaFindYou: Giggle, that's a good thing, right? I must be doing something right XD

NeverBeenHurt: You're on the tracks of doing something right :)

GottaFindYou: Dammit!

NeverBeenHurt: Better than the others.

GottaFindYou: Others? (Raises eyebrow)

NeverBeenHurt: Other guys...

GottaFindYou: Push them away?

NeverBeenHurt: Lock them out, actually.

GottaFindYou: Why?

NeverBeenHurt: Been hurt before...

GottaFindYou: Hypocrite!

NeverBeenHurt: Pardon?

GottaFindYou: Have you even looked at your username recently girl?!

NeverBeenHurt: ... I put my guard up, sue me!

GottaFindYou: But, why you telling me this then?...

NeverBeenHurt: You seem... different.

GottaFindYou: More hot? XD

NeverBeenHurt: More desperate :)

GottaFindYou: Dang girl, that hurt!

NeverBeenHurt: Good :)

GottaFindYou: You are something, aren't you?...

NeverBeenHurt: Rhetorical?

GottaFindYou: Yes :) So, what's your name beautiful?

NeverBeenHurt: I'll give you three names. You decide which is mine. If you get it right, then maybe we are meant to be together... I'll even kiss your cheek.

GottaFindYou: Ok... :)

NeverBeenHurt: Miley, Demi, Selena.

GottaFindYou: Nice XD

NeverBeenHurt: Sorry, I have to go.

GottaFindYou: On tomorrow?

NeverBeenHurt: ...

GottaFindYou: Can I take that as a yes?

NeverBeenHurt: You can take that as a maybe. :) Goodbye Joe.

GottaFindYou: Bye Demi :D Take care, ok?

NeverBeenHurt: XD (Kisses your cheek)

* * *

_NeverBeenHurt has logged off_

* * *

GottaFindYou: Demi...

* * *

_GottaFindYou has logged off_

* * *

CHATROOM ABANDONED


End file.
